


sleepy baby?

by One_Shoe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Shoe/pseuds/One_Shoe
Summary: nicole loves work, so much so that she stays extremely late to finish paperwork. waverly earp is the best girlfriend in the world and tries her absolute hardest to stay up until her baby gets home but shes a softy and falls asleep, they both get soft and fluffy when nicole comes home





	sleepy baby?

**Author's Note:**

> my sleep deprived self wrote this, because i really need sleep. i'm fairly delusional and this is my first fic ive written in months so it's probably shit but i really wanted to write some wayhaught, i love them to death.
> 
> <3 night

1:30am, purgatory sheriff department 

 

nicole pushed her glasses up with one finger, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep herself awake. halloween drew an array of strange arrests, which in turn brought immense amount of paperwork, nicole loved her job, but she abhorred paperwork to the highest degree . 

 

nedley had the night off, lonnie and nicole had insisted that he went home and relaxed because he hated halloween and it scared him, then lonnie got tired and went home, leaving nicole to finish the paperwork.

 

waverly had messaged her, asking when she’d be home, and saying she’d be up waiting for nicole’s arrival, but the messages stopped about 11. nicole had smiled softly at that, waverly could never stay up overly late.

 

2:00am, purgatory sheriff department

 

the lights in the precinct flickered, and nicole knew it was time to go home. not to her house, but to her girlfriends, where she could sleep in soft warm arms of the girl she loved.

 

she shut off her computer and took her time to stretch, before standing and peeling the glasses from her eyes. shoving them haphazardly in the case. trudging to the coat wrack she took her police department wind jacket and the cap that waverly loved.

 

nicole flicked the lights off and took towards her car, she knew it probably wasn’t safe to drive, but there was no way she was going to walk home in the pitch black dark in a town like purgatory.

 

as soon as the cruisers headlights shone on the homestead, nicole puffed a sigh of relief, she shut off the car and headed inside, taking only her phone. she was careful and quiet as she unlocked the door and pulled off her coat and boots, she tiptoed up the stairs, careful of waking either of the earp sisters, wynonna would most likely kill her for that.

 

the door creaked and nicole winced, she toed her way across waverly’s cold wooden floor and towards the soft rug, once on it, she removed her shirt and bra, shivering at the cold that hit her body, then her pants and socks, throwing them in a pile on the floor. she smiled at the sight of her lover fast asleep in bed, she had about 15 blankets piled on top of her but had still left enough room for nicole. she slowly slipped into bed, letting sleep get the better of her.

 

waverly roused, and slowly opened one eye, never fully asleep ‘baby, you’re finally home.’

 

nicole smiled, ‘i missed laying in your soft arms my darling.’

 

nicole had both of her eyes shut and was fighting sleep as she curled her arm around waverly and pressed tender kisses to soft skin

 

‘sleepy baby?,’ waverly asked rhetorically 

 

nicole shook her head against the pillow, ‘nope.’

 

waverly rolled her eyes with a smirk

 

‘how was work?, not too many costumed teenagers being arrested were there?,’ she asked, running the pads of her fingers along nicole’s cheeks, it always made the redhead tired

 

‘yeah there were quite a feel hooligans being idiots, all wearing costumes so they assumed they wouldn’t get caught,’ nicole giggled, ‘but we gave nedley the night off, the poor old guy hates halloween, he can do christmas but hates spooky nights like this’

 

waverly giggled, ‘well apart from paperwork it sounds like you had a decent night baby, I was stuck here with wynonna and you know how she gets on halloween, she wanted to wait in the barn if someone came trick-or-treating and when they showed up at the door she was going to chase them with a chainsaw.’

 

both girls giggled, waverly knew to keep talking, because she could tell that nicole was slowly drifting off

 

‘so when I told her no, she proposed that she hide above the front door on the roof like spiderman and drop dead cockroaches on an unsuspecting victim,’ waverly continued to massage nicole’s face with her fingers, she talked softly, as if reading a bed time story to a child

 

‘i told her that there was no way she was going to do that, in the end nobody ended up showing up so but it was a win for wynonna because she got to eat all the candy.’

 

when nicole didn’t laugh, waverly looked to see she was asleep, her breath even and body relaxed

 

waverly kissed her lips softly and turned to curl up with her girlfriend, both succumbing to a well deserved sleep.


End file.
